


Overbite

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [251]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: Ultimate Spider-Man. Spidey's powers mutate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overbite

The first warning sign was when he cut his tongue.  “What’s wrong?” the guy behind him in the lunchline asked as Pete cursed, dabbing at his lip.  His fingers came away speckled in blood. 

“Bit my tongue,” Peter muttered as he realized the guy was still waiting for an answer.

“Dumb” the guy laughed at him and cut in line.

That night, Peter leaned over the basin, shining the torch into his mouth.   _Why do people choose to be dentists_ , he thought as he craned his head to get a better view.

The torch clattered in the sink.

Probing fingers confirmed what he had see.  Fangs.  He was growing fangs.

“Oh boy.”


End file.
